The instant invention relates to accessories for internal combustion engines and more particularly to an engine stand which is adjustable for use in connection with a wide variety of engines of different types and sizes during transportation and storage thereof.
It has generally been found that the most effective and efficient way to store and/or transport internal combustion engines, such as automotive engines, is to mount them on stands which are adapted to support the engines in substantially level, slightly elevated dispositions on supporting surfaces. In this regard, it has been found that when automotive engines are supported on supporting surfaces without the use of engine stands, they generally assume tilted dispositions wherein oil and other fluids can leak from the engines and wherein the engines are inherently unstable so that they can be damaged relatively easily. Further, it has been found that when engines are transported or stored without the use of engine stands, they generally require greater amounts of storage space than engines which are stored or transported on engine stands. Accordingly, for these reasons, it has generally been found that it is advantageous to transport and store engines, such as used or rebuilt automotive engines, on engine stands.
While a variety of different types of engine stands have been heretofore available, they have generally only been adapted for use in combination with specific types and sizes of engines. Accordingly, even though heretofore the advantages of storing and transporting engines on engine stands have generally been recognized, due to the wide variety of different configurations and sizes of engines, it has not always been practical to mount and store engines on engine stands. Further, while a variety of relatively tall engine stands have been heretofore available for use while working on engines, stands of this type have generally been relatively top heavy and they have not been practical for use in transporting and storing engines. In this regard, exemplary engine stands of the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Carswell et al, 1,481,503; Bock, 2,409,468; Ross, 2,825,477; Kaplan et al, 3,218,056; Hanger, 239,196; Hawkins, 4,533,127. However, since these references fail to provide an effective engine stand which is universally adjustable and adapted for use in transporting and storing engines, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the instant invention.
The instant invention provides an effective engine stand which is adjustable to adapt it for use in transporting and storing a wide variety of engines, including various automotive engines. More specifically, the engine stand of the instant invention comprises a base portion having front and rear ends, a pair of upwardly extending front legs attached to the base portion adjacent the front end thereof, a pair of upwardly extending rear legs attached to the base portion adjacent the rear end thereof, a pair of front mounting assemblies mounted on the front legs adjacent the upper ends thereof, and a pair of rear mounting assemblies mounted on the rear legs adjacent the upper ends thereof. The base portion preferably comprises a pair of spaced, substantially parallel skid members having front and rear ends and a lower cross member which extends between the skid members, and the stand preferably further comprises an upper cross member which extends between the rear legs adjacent the upper ends thereof. An enlarged downwardly extending notch is preferably formed in the rear cross member; and the skid members, the rear legs and the upper cross member are preferably integrally formed from a single tubular member having a substantially square cross section. The front mounting assemblies are preferably adapted to be secured to the front side portions of an engine of a type having threaded engine mount holes therein, and the front mounting assemblies are adapted so that they are adjustable in vertical, longitudinal and transverse directions relative to the base portion. Further, the front mounting assemblies preferably comprise elongated front slide members which are longitudinally slidable and which are pivotable in transverse planes relative to the base portion and adjustably securable in various positions for adapting the front mounting assemblies to be secured to the opposite sides of an engine. The front mounting assemblies preferably further comprise elongated secondary slide members which are slidable in longitudinal directions relative to the base portion for longitudinally adjusting the front mounting assemblies to be secured to the opposite sides of an engine. The rear mounting assemblies are constructed so that they are adjustable in both vertical and transverse directions relative to the base portion, and they are preferably adapted to be secured to rearwardly facing threaded engine mount holes in the rear end of an engine. The rear mounting assemblies preferably comprise elongated slide members which are longitudinally slidable and which are pivotable in transverse planes relative to the base portion and adjustably securable in various positions for securing the rear mounting assemblies to the rear end of an engine. Further, the rear mounting assemblies are preferably adapted to be secured to threaded engine mount holes on the rear end of an engine.
For use and operation of the engine stand of the subject invention, the rear mounting assemblies are adjustable to various positions to enable them to be secured to the rear ends of a wide variety of engines of different types and sizes. The front mounting assemblies are also adjustable to enable them to be secured to the front side portions of a wide variety of different engines. In this regard, since the front mounting assemblies are adjustable in longitudinal directions relative to the base portion, they are adapted to compensate for the variations in the front-to-back lengths of various engines; and since both the front and rear mounting assemblies are adjustble in both vertical and transverse directions relative to the base portion, they are adapted to accommodate engines of various widths and heights. Further, since the upper cross member has an enlarged downwardly extending notch therein, the stand can accommodate certain engines having rearwardly extending crank shaft housings which otherwise could not be accommodated on the stand. Still further, since the skid members, the rear legs and the upper cross member are all integrally made from a single tubular member, the stand is adapted for relatively inexpensive constructions; and since the tubular member has a substantially square cross section, the stand nevertheless has a high degree of rigidity.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective engine stand which is adjustable for transporting and storing a wide variety of engines of different types and sizes.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a stable adjustable engine stand which is adapted for relatively inexpensive construction.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.